The Smiths
' The Smiths:' The Girls' apparently dull and ordinary but covertly bitter and evil next-door neighbors. First they appear in the episode "Supper Villain". Average Harold was so incensed by the perfection of the Professor and the Girls that he became an inept super-villain hoping to defeat them. When his wife, Marianne, invited the Girls and Utonium over for dinner, Harold took the opportunity to try to destroy them and took Professor as a hostage during the whole dinner, but all he really did was cause a ruckus and ruin the meal. Upon his release from jail in the episode "Just Desserts", Harold's family joined him as a team of equally inept super-villains (albeit with better costumes), as Marianne's payback for their ruined dinner. They were sent to jail in Just Desserts for ruining The Powerpuff Girls' Home. When the Smiths' house becomes vacant, the Schneider family (which includes a girl named Robin) from "Super Friends" moves into that house. They drive a nasty-looking black van with flames painted on the sides of the body, all-terrain, slash-proof, whitewall tires with knives mounted on the hubcaps, blinding three-thousand-watt headlights, spiked bumper, five turbojet engines for optimum speed, six liquid-titanium rocket launchers, rotating laser cannon turret and a spacious leather interior that comfortably seats a family of four to five. Harold is voiced by Jeff Bennett while both Marianne and Julie are voiced by Kath Soucie. Members: ** [[Harold Smith|'Harold:']] An average suburban factory worker, whose ineffectual and timid exterior hides a secret passion for evil. He had a adapted hair-dryer that could melt a person's head, though he never actually had an opp ortunity to use it. He is a bald man, with a long, banana-like nose and a timid, quivering voice. He wears a pair of square eyeglasses, a pair of stocking, a pair of red thermal underwear, yellow rubber gloves, a holster strapped to one hip, a blue bath mat tied around the neck for a cape, black-rimmed goggles, replacing his square glasses, a hood on top of sparkler. **[[Marianne Smith|'Marianne:']] Harold's very darkly tanned wife, with very light blond hair. She is very weasel-like in appearance, as she has a sharply pointed nose, features bunched up n the middle of her face (as if they're about to sink in), whose excessive perkiness barely disguises a vicious, shrewish side. ounds insanely perky, and wears a black bodysuit and thigh-high boots, with a black mask and blue gloves as well. She screams at Harold if he does not do the evil stuff, like harm The Powerpuff girls. **[[Julie Smith|'Julie:']] A simple-minded pudgy little girl with a long blond ponytail and features that almost look drawn on whose life revolves around playing jacks. She wears a black ballet tutu with spikes around its edge, a matching mask and toe shoes. Initially she didn't hate the Powerpuff Girls, but joined her family in their revenge after the Girls lost her jacks. **[[Bud Smith|'Bud:']] A sullen, green-haired, angst-driven teen with his mother's teeth with braces who hates everything, especially his boring dad. He wears a black outfit with blue gloves and a green cape to match his hair Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Characters